Princess with a Badge
by Amaya Shima Neko
Summary: What happens when a female teenage FBI agent is forced to go undercover at an all boys school, only to be chosen for the job of Princess?
1. Chapter 1

I originally started writing this because I was bored. After a while, I decided that hey, it couldn't hurt to put it up. So here it is.

Also, I enjoy constructive criticism. Keyword: _**CONSTUCTIVE**_. I don't enjoy just plain criticism that's just bashing a story because they don't like some little detail the person put in their own personal story. It's their work of art so don't bash it. So if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism for me or compliments, please feel free to message me. Anything that I don't want will be immediately deleted and ignored.

Thanks and I hope you enjoy.

--Amaya Shinma Neko

* * *

"This is what he looks like," the captain said as a picture flashed onto the plasma screen. It was a picture of a man in his mid-thirties with shoulder length greasy black hair and pasty skin with a slightly heavy frame. He was dressed in a suit with a red tie and he stared out with beady, calculating eyes. "His name is Yokata Makiuro. He's one of the most dangerous and widely known of the Japanese Terrorists; that we're aware of," he elaborated. "Your job is to go in undercover and capture him. Bu first you need to gather sufficient evidence to put him away. We would like you to get photos, his daily schedule, and definitely, his computer files. All of them; no matter what they are. And when you have gathered all of the evidence against him, notify me and then I will tell you when to make the move to arrest him. Is that clear?"

"Yes," the agent answered. Her name was Alexa Fuentez. She was 15 years old with blonde hair and indigo colored eyes. She was about 5' 6" and very curvy. She was the youngest as well as one of the best agents on the force. She was intelligent, a prodigy actually; she finished college by the age of five, and she was devilishly tricky and could con her was out of anything. The police were really glad she was working for them because, if not, she would be a dangerous threat to them.

"Good," the captain said. "Now Makiuro is currently working as a high school teacher but he does his terrorist acts when he's done grading papers.

"You will be going in undercover as a student at the school at which he is currently employed. You are our youngest agent and your age is just right for high school. It's an all boys school though, so you'll have to look, walk, talk, and act like a boy. So this means a definite change in appearance." At this, he eyed Alexa's long blonde hair she kept in a bun with a long strip of hair hanging down to her mid-back region. When she let it down, it went all the way to her ankles. She was quite proud of it.

"You mean I'll have to cut my hair?" Alexa asked, a little worriedly.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Aw," she said with a pout, "I just got it the way I like it."

"I'm sorry but you the only one we can send in. Everyone else is too old. There are times in life when we have to do something we don't want to do…" he started to tell her.

"I know, I know," she replied. The captain always convinced his agents to do what they were supposed to do with one of his life's metaphors. He had a million of them and he always knew which one to use at which time. "You know I'll do it captain. I've never turned down a mission, even the dumpster rapist/serial killer."

The captain shuddered, recalling the case. "I'm just making sure. I need to know that you're ok with this."

"Don't worry captain, of course I'll do it!" she said getting up out of her chair. "Now I need to go talk to Maria about what I'm going to look like. She better make me look hot, I want to seem like a ladies man," she laughed at herself. "Bye, chief. And don't worry, I can handle this."

"That's captain!" he shouted after her, but she was already out the door.

"That girl, sometimes, she's just so…never mind," the captain mumbled. _'I just hope her cover doesn't get blown. But she's our best agent, I have confidence in her. She'll do a good job_

* * *

Alexa was on her way to see Maria Noshu. She was the agency's chameleon. At least, that's what they called her. She knew everything about changing someone's appearance so that they could go undercover successfully. She could make it so that even your mother wouldn't recognize you. She also coached you in what your personality would be and she would teach you how to act like your new identity. She was the best, and that's why she worked for them. 

Maria had long black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were as black as coal and she had a round face but a skinny body. She had a sweet fun-loving personality that made you love her immediately, but when she was working, she was serious.

"So Alexa, what can I do for you today?" Maria inquired.

"Well, I've got this new case I'm on…" she started.

"Go on," Maria urged.

"You know the big-wig terrorist Yokata Makiuro right?" Maria nodded. "Well, we've just received confirmation from our field agents that he's currently working as a high school teacher. But he still does terrorist work while he's not "molding the young minds of the future".

"Oh man, those poor children."

"Yeah, I know. So we need an agent to go in undercover and get info on Makiuro. But the only agent we have that looks like a teenager and acts like a teenager and _is_ a teenager—"

"Is you," Maria finished. "And you need me to make you over to protect you real identity and make you look good. No problem."

"Exactly. But there's a catch. It's going to be harder than that."

"What? There is nothing the Great Maria Noshu cannot do. You know that."

"The school is an all boy's school which means—"

"That I have to make you look like a boy? Oh, shit. That might take a little thought. And a lot of hard work. How long will the mission be for?" Maria inquired.

"A few months at the least."

"We need a miracle. You're too curvy and beautiful for your own good Alexa. Let's get to experimenting." Maria said.

"Oh joy," Alexa said sarcastically.

"Wow, you look great," Inari said. She was another one of the agents who worked with Alexa. They were friends.

"Really," Alexa replied sarcastically.

"No, she's not joking," Rikono told her. He was another agent Alexa worked with a lot. He was a good man. "My 17-year-old daughter would be all over you right now…"

Alexa's long blonde hair was cut in a messy looking style that was shaped around her head and fell into her eyes a little. Her big chest was taped down with ace bandages and she had skin putty on her face to make it look more boyish rather than feminine. Her nails were neatly cut and manicured and her waist was widened a little to match with her hips to make her less curvy. She still had blonde hair and sapphire eyes and the same dark tan skin, she was just a little less girly looking. She kind of look like a character from an anime based on a host club at a high school.

"Ok, thanks, at least we know I'll be popular among the ladies. And I guess that means I look like a guy."

"A very pretty guy, but a guy none the less," the captain strode in saying. "But I want you to start acting and talking like a guy now so you don't screw up or slip during the time you are undercover. Now introduce yourself with your alias and say something your new identity would say.

"Alright, alright," Alexa said in her normal voice. Then she cleared her throat and spoke in a perfect replication of a normal teenage boy's voice, "Hello, my name is Tamaki Yamasuta. I can't wait to het started at my new school. It will be a wonderful experience. There, how was that?"

Everyone looked at her with shocked expressions.

"Wow, that was good. Really good," Inari said. "Scary good." No one expected her to sound so much like a teenage guy. And so perfect too.

"I knew you were the one for the job Alexa," the captain told her.

"Thanks captain, thank you very much," Alexa said, still in her guy voice, or rather, Tamaki Yamasuta said.

* * *

That's the first bit. The second chapter will follow very soon. It probably won't start to get good until the third chapter. I'm not sure because I'm currently working on the third chapter. 

Message me please.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two. I'm in the process of writing chapter three right now so I don't know when it will be out. Hope you guys enjoy this story.

Oh yeah! I just realized that I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter. I'll do it now to make up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Princess Princess _or any of its awesome characters and storyline.

--Amaya Shinma Neko

* * *

"Cargo shorts, jeans, t-shirts…check," she said as she packed her suitcase for the second time. She wanted to be sure she had everything. There was almost nothing worse than packing what you thought was everything, then getting to your destination and realizing you forgot the most important thing. "Ok, now, shampoo, conditioner, soap, brush, hairdryer…check. Now medicine: Aleve, Nyquil, Advil, Midol…check. It feels like there is something I am forgetting…Oh I know!" She ran into her bathroom and came out with a box. "I almost forgot my tampons. Close call." Every girl knows that is one thing you cannot go without, even if you're supposed to be a boy at an all boy's school. "Now I need to hide them somewhere in my suitcase so that no one else will see them or find them. That definitely wouldn't blow my cover," she said sarcastically, to herself of course.

"Now it's time for spy gear. Let's see, bugs, micro cameras, iris cams, fiber optics, flash drives, lock pick kit, laptop, handgun, backup handgun, gloves, and knives. I'm pretty sure that's it. Oh wait! The controls to my molar mike. Ok, now that's it.

"Now, the final thing: my book sack. I'm going to have to get used to being in school again. I haven't been for about ten years. And I'm going to have to look like I'm learning and paying attention. And I can't seem too intelligent for my own good. I need to fake some mistakes. I don't want any unwanted attention." Too bad she wouldn't be able to help that.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," she said in her Tamaki voice.

The agent who was driving her to the school opened the door and asked, "Are you ready to go Tamaki?"

"Yep, I just finished," she said zipping up the suitcase, followed by her book sack. "Let's go."

* * *

During the entire ride, Alexa kept going over what she needed to do and she gradually let the character of Tamaki take her over. She didn't just act like her alias: she was her alias. Another reason shy she was so good. She wasn't going to slip up; she wanted to get this guy. She gazed out the window at the scenery as she slowly became Tamaki Yamasuta. He wasn't too different from her own personality; she was already so much like a boy in her own way. Tamaki was just a little nicer and he was charming. But he was funny, outgoing, intelligent, and sarcastic like her. She just had to watch what she said. She couldn't sound too girly though, or other boys might think she was gay. She had to be a straight, normal, slightly outgoing guy.

_I might have a __**little **__trouble with the straight part though, _she thought. _There's bound to be some cute guys at this school. I'll have to control myself. But I'm bi so it won't be too bad._ She sighed. _This is going to be tougher than I first thought. _

"We've arrived Ale- uh, Tamaki," the agent driving caught himself. "Sorry about that," he apologized.

"It's ok, but don't let it happen again or you'll blow my cover," she told him in her Tamaki voice. Then she stepped out of the car and gazed at the school. It was big and it looked nice but not so nice that only snobby rich kids went to it. 

_Here's to another year in high school. Fun, _Alexa thought as she walked up to the school.

* * *

"You know there's a new student arriving today, Tohru," Yuujirou said. 

"Really?" Tohru replied looking around the classroom. "I guess hat explains all the excitement and chatter. I wonder what he'll look like…"

"I've been thinking about that too," Yuujirou said. "I wonder if we'll have another princess on our hands."

"Don't get your hopes up. Not every student who comes here is _that _beautiful," Tohru stated.

"Yes, I know but _you _shouldn't count it out," Yuu replied.

"Look. There's an empty desk next to you. If you move over to that one, the new person will end up between you and me," Tohru said, pointing to the empty desk beside Yuu.

"Great idea Tohru," he said as he picked up his things and moved. "Now we can mess with whoever it is" he said chuckling.

"You're sick sometimes Yuu," Tohru said, sweatdropping.

* * *

"Alright, alright, settle down everyone, settle down," the teacher called. "I'm sure you all know that we have a new student…"

Alexa stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to call her inside. _I hope I fit in well or my cover might get blown. I don't want to stick our either…_

"Please welcome, Yamasuta Tamaki," the teacher said.

_That's my cue, _she thought as she stepped into the room. 

* * *

Well, there's chapter two. I know it's extremely short but chapter three will make up for it. It's turning out to be a really long chapter so far. And Alexa will finally meet the princesses for the first time. What will she think?

Please review.

--Amaya Shinma Neko


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Sorry for the long wait but I lost my notebook that I wrote this story in and I didn't get it back until a couple of days ago. Then I had to finish this chapter and that took even longer. But I did it. And this chapter's even longer than the other two put together, I think.

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE THAT PERTAINS TO THE STORY**

In the story, as you all know, Alexa is the main character and she is a girl going in undercover as a guy named Tamaki. IN the story when she does something like sits or talks or something, I'm going to say: She coughed. She said. She sat. But when other people talk about her, they will refer to her as 'he' or 'Tamaki' because as far as they know, she's a guy. And anytime she speaks out loud to someone, her voice will sound like a guy's voice unless otherwise stated in the story. But her thoughts (in italics) will be in her own girl voice. I hope that's not too confusing for everyone. If it is, please send me a message and I will try to change it so that it's not so confusing.

**END OF IMPORTANT MESSAGE THAT PERTAINS TO THE STORY**

Thanks to all the reviews I received from some people. I really like getting them. It makes me want to write even more. And I feel all warm and fuzzy inside when I read one that praises my story. And thanks to all the people who put me on their watch and favorites lists. Getting the e-mails that alerted me to that also makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. So thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy chapter three.

-- Amaya Shinma Neko

Disclaimer: I do not own _Princess Princess_ or any of its characters.

* * *

The minute she walked in the excited chatter of the class ceased and they all stared at her as she walked up to the teacher. Alexa glanced at the class nervously but they only looked at her with awestruck expressions.

"Introduce yourself to the class," the teacher told her.

Alexa turned to the class and took a deep breath. "¡Hola! Me llamo Tamaki Yamasuta y soy de Buenos Aires, Argentina. Me gusta la comida méxicana y la música rock. Me gusta el voleibol pero me gusta más el fútbol."

The class gave her confused expressions and she returned the look.

"You just introduced yourself in Spanish, Tamaki," the teacher told her.

"Oops, sorry. I usually refer to my native tongue when I get nervous. Forgive me," she bowed to the class. "Anyway, what I said was: My name is Yamasuta Tamaki. I am originally from Buenos Aires, Argentina. I like Mexican food and rock music. I like to play volleyball but I like soccer even more. Here's a little extra information though. Some of my favorite artists are Three Days Grace, System of a Down, and Hollywood Undead. I look forward to my time here and I hope to become good friends with you all." She bowed to the class and they clapped.

"Very nice, Tamaki," the teacher said. "You may go take your seat in between Kouno-kun and Shihoudani-kun please," he gestured toward an empty seat in the back.

Alexa grabbed her stuff and walked to the seat he mentioned. When she got there, she froze before she sat down and stared at the two boys on either side of her assigned desk.

_Oh my god! They're gorgeous! _She thought as she sat down, still in a bit of a shock. She glanced at both of them out of the corners of her eyes. _It should be illegal for boys this pretty to be able to go to an all-boys school. I bet they get mistaken for girls all the time. _At this she chuckled to herself.

Yuujiro arched an eyebrow and looked at the new student when he heard the chuckle. "What's so funny Yamasuta-kun?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh nothing…is it, Shihoudani-kun?"

The blonde nodded. She turned to the blue-haired boy on her right and said, "So you must be Kouno-kun." The boy nodded.

"Really, what was so funny?" Yuujiro asked again.

"Yeah, what were you laughing at?" Tohru joined in.

_They're not going to give up are they? Might as well tell them. _"Its just…you guys look a lot like girls and I thought you probably got mistaken for girls all the time when you go out in public. I thought it was kind of funny."

"You have no idea," Tohru sighed.

"Yeah, but you have no room to talk Yamasuta-kun. You sort of look like a girl too," Yuujiro replied.

_Oh shit. Is it that obvious? _Alexa started to worry.

"Yeah, now that I think about it, you do Yamasuta-kun," Tohru agreed. "Hey, Yuu, we could have another Princess on our hands."

_Princess? What's he talki—_

"Hmmm… we might. He definitely looks the part. That means he'll be put into one of the P-rooms," Yuujiro said.

_P-room? Princess? What? _Alexa looked at both of the boys like they belonged in a loony bin. _What on earth could they mean?_

"I bet Mikoto will try to switch with him," Yuujiro said.

"Of course he will. He'll do anything to get out of the princess job," Tohru replied.

"Please pull out your textbooks and turn to page 96," the teacher instructed.

'Tamaki', Yuujiro, and Tohru all fell silent and pulled out their textbooks. They didn't talk anymore for the rest of the class, which left Alexa to wonder about their conversation the entire time.

_What do they mean 'Princess job'?_

* * *

_**Would all princesses please report to the student council room. I repeat: would all princesses please report to the student council room. Thank you.**_

Yuujiro and Tohru just glanced at each other and then shrugged their shoulders. Arisada had probably come up with some new idea for them to be a part of. They had no idea.

* * *

"Hello, Princesses. Lovely to see you," Arisada greeted them. Of course, not without his whole following of council members behind him.

"Shut up Arisada and get to the point. What crazy _new _idea have you cooked up for us now?" Yuujiro said.

"Fn fn fn fn fn fn. There is no crazy _new _idea, Yuu-chan. This will be the second time we have done this event," he told them.

The princesses all exchanged puzzled expressions.

"As you know, we have a new student who just transferred here. Like Tohru-kun did," he told them.

"We know. Yuu and I already met him. He's in our class. His name is Yamasuta Tamaki-kun and he just came over from Argentina," Tohru said.

"Yes he did. The reason we are telling you three is because we might have a prospective princess," Arisada told them.

"You mean I can finally quit being a Princess? It's not like you need more than three—" Mikoto said hopefully.

"Of course not Miko-chan. This means we will have four princesses now. Isn't it wonderful? Fn fn fn fn fn," he laughed to himself.

"Tohru and I knew this was going to happen. The guy was beautiful," Yuujiro said shrugging his shoulders.

"He was. He looked kind of like a girl too. At least we'll have someone else to talk to besides whiney Mikoto, eh, Yuu-chan?" Tohru said nudging Yuujiro.

"You're right Tohru. Maybe he can help us pick on Mikoto too," Yuujiro stated.

"You two are so mean," Mikoto said crying.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Ah, there he is now," Arisada said. "Come in, come in."

Alexa opened the door and stopped. "Ah! Kouno-kun! Shihoudani-kun!"

"Yes and Mikoto-kun as well," Arisada said. "I am Arisada, student council president. And behind me are Koshino, the vice president; our secretary, Tadasu; and our treasurer, Harue." Each boy bowed as he was introduced by the president and said a little greeting.

"Mucho gusto," Alexa said to each boy. "That means "nice to meet you" in Spanish."

"Very nice. Please, sit down. We have a little proposition for you." The boys on the couch made room for 'Tamaki'. Alexa was still wondering what this whole thing was about. And what they meant by 'Princess'.

"At this school, we have a little tradition. This school is made up of only boys. So there tends to be a lot more tension and stress. The boys need an outlet for the stress. That's why we have the Princess system." Arisada explained.

"I understand that, but what do you mean by 'Princess'? And what is it?" Alexa asked.

"Well, every year we select particular freshmen, such as yourself and the others, to dress as girls and participate in certain events," Arisada said.

"You do what now?" Alexa said with a puzzled expression.

"They force us to wear frilly dresses and makeup and shave our legs and act as cheerleaders for the sports teams! And if you don't take the job you'll lose school credits! And—" Mikoto was silenced by Yuujiro with a pillow in the mouth. But that didn't mean Alexa didn't hear what he said.

"Is that so?" she said looking from Mikoto to Arisada, who didn't look quite as nice and cheerful as Alexa first thought.

Arisada just ignored Mikoto's outburst and Alexa's comments and continued on with his explanation so that he could hear more of his own voice. "We have selected you as a prospective Princess. But before you make your decision, listen to all the great benefits you get as a Princess."

"Benefits?" Alexa questioned. _He's got my attention._

"Yes, benefits. All of your meals at school are free. When you are called out of the middle of class for anything princess related, it is excused. When you do a photo shoot and we sell pictures and princess merchandise, you get a portion of the profit. Also, while on Princess duty, you are allowed to roam all over the campus without getting into trouble." Arisada finished. "So what do you say?"

_Hmmm. Free meals so the agency doesn't have to spend as much. And I get to roam around campus without any trouble. That would definitely help me get close to Makiuro. This is perfect. _"I'll do it," she agreed.

"Noooo! Tamaki your better than that! You don't have too! It's more horrible than he makes it sound!" Mikoto started to shout.

"It doesn't sound that bad to me," Alexa said. "And you just told me that if I refuse I'll lose school credits. So I don't really have a choice."

"It's really not that bad," Tohru said.

"Mikoto's just a baby," Yuujiro added.

"Now Natashou-sempai will have to get your measurements Tamaki. And the rest of you as well. Off you go. Fn fn fn fn fn," Arisada waved them out.

Alexa thought about what Mikoto shouted before she agreed to be a princess. _Dress? I don't do dresses._

* * *

"Oh! Oh! A new princess?! This is wonderful! Wonderful! Now I can make even more outfits and each one will be more brilliant than the one before!" Natashou-sempai squealed as the new princess and the old ones came into the room.

"Is he always like this?" Alexa asked Yuujiro quietly.

"Yes, unfortunately," he sighed. "But you get used to it."

"I'm not so sure about that," Alexa said as she watched Natashou-sempai bounce around the room happily.

Yuujiro giggled. "I think were going to get along pretty well."

"That's good," Alexa answered.

"Ok princesses! It's time to measure you all for your costumes," Natashou-sempai said after he was done bouncing around the room.

_I still want to know _exactly_ what they mean when they say 'costume', _Alexa thought.

The four princesses stood while the members of the sewing club measured them closely and precisely.

"Wow Tamaki. Your hips are a little wider than normal," the guy who was measuring her commented.

"I, uh, well, that is…" she stammered. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I don't know what to say to that!_

"It's ok. It's actually kind of a good thing. It makes you have more of a girlish figure. It will really compliment your outfit," he told her.

_What? That's got to be in the top 10 of the weirdest things I've ever heard from a guy. These people are really strange. And what the hell do these costumes everyone keeps mentioning look like? _

"This is great!" Natashou-sempai squealed. "You'll look absolutely wonderful! I can already see the new outfits in my head! We can have a simple yet elegant summer dress with white lace for the spring! And maybe one that involves wearing a corset! And maybe…" and he just kept rattling on while everyone else in the room ignored him.

"I think Natashou-sempai has found a new muse," one of the sewing members commented. This made everyone laugh.

Alexa blushed. "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did. It's quite funny, actually," Tohru commented.

"Now maybe he'll stop bothering me about how small I am," Mikoto mumbled.

"Aw, it's ok Miko-chan," Tohru mocked.

"Yes, I'm sure you _girlfriend_ likes your girlish appearance and how tiny you are," Yuujiro teased him.

"Shut up! You two are so mean to me!" Mikoto whined.

"It's because of the way you react Mikoto. And you're so easy. We can get you to freak out with the smallest comment. We wouldn't do it otherwise," Yuujiro explained. Alexa thought this whole thing was hilarious so she laughed the entire time.

"You're such a jerk, Yuujiro," Mikoto said.

"Alright Princesses," a club member said. "We're done for today. We'll have the new costumes done as soon as possible. You can go."

"Ok, thanks you gu—" Tohru started to say but he was cut off by Alexa.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," she said. "I'm not going anywhere until I see these 'costumes' everyone keeps mentioning. I want to know what I have to parade around the school in."

Everyone just looked at each other. Then a member of the sewing club said, "Sure, we'll show you one of the other princess' costumes. One of the other princesses could even model one for you."

"No way! I don't want to!" Mikoto immediately shouted.

"They suggested that _one_ of us do it Mikoto, not _all_ of us," Tohru told him.

"I know but I just didn't want you two to offer me up as the bait," he mumbled.

"I'll do it Miko-chan so you can stop worrying," Yuujiro said.

"Really Yuujiro? Are you sure? Because I could do it—" Tohru started.

"No, I'll do it. I don't mind."

"Hurry up. I want to see an example of what I'm supposed to be wearing," Alexa said, growing a little impatient with the princesses. _I especially want to see what _you _would look like in it, Yuujiro, _Alexa added in her head as she watched Yuujiro walk away.

Yuujiro walked into another room and changed. After a few minutes, he walked out in all his princess glory.

He was dressed in a maid style outfit that was all black complete with white lace and apron. He had on a small double triangle cloth hat and mary-janes for shoes.(1) It was all Alexa could do to keep her jaw from dropping but she still stared at the gorgeous boy— made even more gorgeous by the gothic lolita dress he was in—like an idiot. _Oh…my…god! I can't believe my eyes! Oops, I'm drooling. _She quickly wiped her mouth and cleared her throat. "This is an example of what we'll be wearing?" she barely managed to ask.

"Yes. All of our outfits are basically like this. They are all in the gothic Lolita style," Yuujiro replied.

"Oh…that's…uh…great," Alexa managed to say.

"What's the matter, Tamaki?" Tohru asked. "You don't have a problem, do you? Because even if you do, you don't have a choice. You already agreed and you can't back out. Arisada wouldn't have it."

"No, no. It's nothing like that. It's just…" she trailed off, trying to think of something to tell them.

"It's just what?" Yuujiro asked, taking a step towards her.

Alexa backed up. _It's just that you look so great in that outfit I don't think I'll be able to make it through the days without jumping one of you. The fact that I'm bi makes it even worse! Oh god I'm screwed. _"It's nothing. Don't worry, I'm not going to back out," she reassured them. Mikoto sighed. "It's just a little mind-blowing seeing…this…for the first time," she said, gesturing at Yuujiro.

Tohru and Yuujiro eyed her a little suspiciously. "Just checking," Tohru said.

Then someone barged in the door and said, "Hey, are you guys done in here yet? Oh sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." It was Tsuji, the residence advisor.

"No, no, its okay, Tsuji-sempai. We were done. Yamasuta-kun just wanted to see what one of the princess costumes looked like," Tohru told him.

"Oh, okay. Arisada told me about the new room arrangement so I wanted to see if you guys were done so we could start moving Tohru's stuff," he said.

"Okay we're coming," Yuujiro said. "Just let me change and I'll be right there."

"We'll go ahead and go Yuujiro," Tohru said.

"Okay," he replied as he rushed into the other room to change.

"Well, Yamasuta-kun," Tsuji said.

"Yes?" Alexa replied.

"Ready to move in to your new room with Shihoudani-kun?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Alexa though back to how Yuujiro had looked in his cute little maid outfit. "Great," she said unenthusiastically.

* * *

**A/N (1):** See Vol. 1 pgs. 131-141 or Vol. 5 pg. 160 for reference.

There it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review because I love to get good reviews and they really do make me write faster.

--Amaya Shinma Neko


End file.
